When Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja and Gravity Falls Meet
by Parker123101
Summary: This is my first FanFiction so I could really use the criticism so I can make later chapters even better! This story is about Randy and Howard getting sucked into Gravity falls by McFist but what happens when McFist and Gideon team up? Can the Ninja save Gravity Falls? Can Dipper and Mabel save Norrisville? Will the Ninja's identity be shattered? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja or Gravity Falls

Theresa screamed. The school watched in complete terror as the ugly, no hideous and enormous mutant dangled the purple haired perky baton twirler 60 feet in the air. One might wonder where the ninja might be this catastrophe. No one knows that a couple hours earlier…

Couples hours ago…

"Ninja kick!" Randy shouted as he kicked another one of McFist's robots. Randy started walking away when the robot got back up. "What the juice?!" This robot was a different from the others. For one, it was part snake and part scorpion. It had a stinger at the end of its tail, but it's body and head looked like a cobra, which is a type of snake, earning the name "Scorpisnakes. It also had a big ray gun attached to its long back. "Ok…" Randy said slowly, "How do you like my…NINJA RINGS!" Randy threw some ninja rings but when they hit the robot they just bounced off. Light started coming from the end of the ray gun. "NINJA! LOOK OUT," Randy's best friend, Howard, shouted. The robot fired but Randy dodged. A portal behind Randy formed. The robot then kicked Randy into the portal. "WHAT THE-," Randy started to say. Howard gasped. "NINJA," he said as he jumped in the portal after him. The portal closed behind him.

McFist had watched the whole thing. "Viceroy, what just happened?" Viceroy replied, "My robot just sent the Ninja into another dimension!" Then he said, "Now there's no ninja to stop the sorcerer" McFist laughed evilly. "THIS IS MY GREATEST PLAN EVER!" Viceroy rolled his eyes and muttered, "Your plan, I'm the one who came up with it in the first place!" McFist was too busy to hear since he was already trying to figure out what super power he should ask of the Sorcerer. "Maybe teleportation…or telepathy…or maybe the power to control space and time! HA HA HA HA!"

Meanwhile in the other dimension, Randy woke up. _ "Man… that was wonk," _he thought. "Where the juice am I?" He pulled off the ninja mask and looked around. There was what looked like a store next to him that said _Mystery Shack _only the "S" had fallen off the sign. All around him was forest, except for a road that seemed to lead into a larger part of the town. He hurt all over. "Ugh…" Randy moaned then fainted.

At that very moment two twin children were walking out of the _Mystery Shack_. "I'm telling you Mabel," the boy said, "I know I heard some-" He stopped himself when he saw a tall boy with dark purple hair lying unconscious on the ground. The girl gasped and said, "Is that his natural hair color? That's so cool- Wait is he ok?" The twins ran up to him. The boy shook him and asked, "Dude are you ok?" Randy woke up. The twins gave a sigh of relief. "Who are you?" He asked the twins. "I'm Dipper," the boy said. "And I'm Mabel," the other one said happily. Dipper had a blue and white hat with a tree on it while the girl, Mabel, was wearing a sparkly pink sweater that said "Mabel" In rainbow colors. Randy stood up. "I'm Randy Cunningham." Randy looked around again. "Would you two happen to know where I am," he asked. Dipper replied, "You're in Gravity Falls." All of the sudden a portal appeared. A somewhat chubby boy with orange hair flew out. "Howard!" Randy exclaimed. "Ugh…" Howard moaned. The boy looked up and saw Randy. He immediately got up and said, "Cunningham! Where are we?" "We're in Gravity Falls," Randy replied. "Why don't you two come inside," Dipper asked. Randy and Howard nodded and walked inside.

Back in Norrisville, Viceroy walked into McFist's office. "Hannibal, we have a problem." "What is it Viceroy, I was just about to call the Sorcerer!" "This is more important than that," Viceroy said. "The robot is firing around in my lab and its only a matter of time before-" At that moment the robot came crashing through the door and zapped McFist and Viceroy as they were transported to Gravity Falls.

Dipper and Mabel's "Gruncle Stan" as they called him, agreed to let Randy and Howard stay over. They brought two spare sleeping bags to Dipper and Mabel's room so they wouldn't have to sleep on the hard wooden floor. Randy was laying in his sleeping bag while he was in the nomicon, Dipper was reading his "Hand book", (**Get it? "Hand" because there's a hand on it? Ok I'll stop now…) **and Mabel was reading a magazine. So there Howard was staring at the ceiling. "You wouldn't happen to have a game called 'Grave Puncher 5' would you," Howard asked. "What's Grave Puncher," asked Dipper. "Shoob…" Howard muttered. "Huh?" "Nothing," Howard replied. Howard got up and went down to the kitchen because he was hungry and Dipper just kept on reading. Mabel walked over to Randy. "Hey Randy?" Randy didn't answer cause he was in the Nomicon. Mabel waved her hand in front of his face. "Hey Dipper? Is something wrong with Randy?" Dipper looked up fro his book. Dipper then flicked Randy on the side of his head but Randy kept staring at the ceiling. "You know what that means," Mabel exclaimed as she got out her black marker. "Aw Mabel… Don't do that," Dipper said even though he didn't try to stop her. Mabel then drew a mustache on Randy's face.

Inside the Nomicon, Randy was trying to figure out why he was in Gravity Falls when he felt something weird on his upper-lip. It felt familiar… "Aw man! I just got stache'd!" Randy left the Nomicon to see Howard smirking at him. "Why'd you do that?!" Howard snapped back, "Oh it wasn't me Cunningham…" Howard eyed Mabel and pointed. Mabel hid the marker behind her back and smiled. "What the juice Mabel!" Mabel tilted her head. "What the… juice?" She laughed. "That's random!" Randy and Howard face palmed. Randy and Howard left the room and went to the bathroom to try to get the permanent ink off. Mabel picked up the Nomicon. "What's this supposed to be," she asked as she struggled to open it. Dipper stood up and grabbed the Nomicon. "Let me try," he said. He couldn't open it either. As Dipper kept trying to open the book Mabel spied something on Randy's sleeping bag… the ninja mask.

Mabel picked up the mask and looked at it. "Cool!" She was about to put it on when Randy came back. "Ugh… I think I got most of it off- and what the juice are you doing with my stuff?!" Dipper dropped the Nomicon and Mabel dropped the mask. Randy picked it up and put it in his bag. "At least they don't know what the Ninja of Norrisville is," Howard tried to whisper but said a bit too loud. "The ninja of what now," Mabel and Dipper asked at the same time. Randy sighed and finally decided to explain to Dipper and Mabel the whole story. "_Besides," he thought. "It's not like McFist or Viceroy are in Gravity Falls…right?"_

McFist and Viceroy woke up and looked around. Only McFist and Viceroy weren't outside the Mystery Shack, they were outside a blue tent. Music came from inside but stopped. Clapping echoed out the tent. A short man with white puffy hair walked out side when he spotted a man with a yellow mustache that looked like an M who has a suit on, but the most noticeable thing was that he had a robotic arm. He was arguing with a tall, slim man who had purple glasses and a purple lab coat. "Well I'm sorry that all my robots aren't perfect McFist," the one with the lab coat exclaimed. "Well now we're stuck in another dimension and it's all your fault Viceroy," the one who was called McFist snapped. Viceroy rolled his eyes. "Hannibal, I can easily make a machine that can take us back home, but we could use this to our advantage," Viceroy said. McFist was obliviously confused so Viceroy explained. "If we find the one person discluding the boy who jumped in after the ninja, then we know who the ninja is!" McFist nodded. "I see…THIS IS MY GREATEST PLAN EVER!" Viceroy fumed. "Hannibal, we both know that I-" He cut himself off and thought, "_Why do I even bother…" _The white haired boy walked up to McFist and Viceroy and said, "My name is Gideon, and I do believe I can help you if you agree to help me…"

Randy, Howard, Dipper, and Mabel all walked outside. "So let me get this straight," Dipper said. "So there's a freshman that's picked every four years to be the ninja of a town called Norrisville and he get's a ninja mask and when he puts it on he get's all they strength and skills of a ninja. Then he also gets the Nomicon, an 800-year-old book filled with ancient ninja knowledge and when you open it you get 'shlooped' inside?" Randy nodded. Dipper and Mabel stared at the mask. "Put it on! Put it on," they started chanting. Randy rolled his eyes and ducked behind a tree and put the ninja mask on. The cloth swirled around him and he felt an urge to jump really high and do flips and ninja things. Gideon was walking by when he saw the ninja. He got excited and ran to tell McFist where the ninja was. He jumped above the tree and did a double flip and landed perfectly inches from Dipper and Mabel. "Whoa…." They said. Randy pulled out his sword and showed how it worked by experimenting on a tree. Branches fell off and landed on his head. "OW ok… shows over," he said pulling off the mask. Howard, Dipper, and Mabel all laughed and Randy blushed then eventually laughed with them. "Randy Cunningham, you are the CHEESE," Howard said laughing. Randy was lucky that Gideon wasn't there the whole time, or else he would have known his identity. But Gideon knew enough for McFist to plan the next robot attack.

Gideon walked back to where he told Viceroy and McFist to meet him. "I think I know where your ninja is," Gideon said. "Well don't just stand there…TELL US," McFist yelled. Gideon explained everything to the every last detail." "At the_ Mystery Shack_," McFist questioned. "Only one problem is…" Gideon started to say. "There's always bad news," Viceroy said. "Two kids called Dipper and Mabel live at the _Mystery Shack_," Gideon said. "Why is that a problem," McFist asked. "Dipper and Mabel have always foiled my plans so I'm sure they'd foil yours." McFist and Viceroy smiled. "I'm sure this 'Dipper and Mabel' have never seen _my _robots," Viceroy said. "SEND IN THE ROBO-APES," McFist shouted. Viceroy then turned on the portal machine he built while Gideon was gone. The portal opened. The robo-apes and a Scorpisnake came out. Viceroy told them they're orders and they went to the _Mystery Shack_.

Once again, Dipper was reading his book, Mabel was reading a magazine, and Randy was in his Nomicon. Howard was bored so of course he was hungry so he went downstairs. Because we all know that when Howard's bored, he's hungry. When Howard got downstairs he saw a teenager with long red hair and a hat looking out the window. Same with a couple customers and the twin's Gruncle Stan. Howard decided to see what he was going on. "WHAT THE JUICE," he exclaimed in shock. Everyone stared at him and questioned his strange slang. Howard ran back up to his room. "CUNNINGHAM," he yelled. He shook him. "CUNNINGHAM!" Randy finally left the Nomicon. "I'm up! I'm up," he said quickly. "What's going on?" Howard pointed out the window. Randy gasped. "What are those," Mabel asked. "Robo-apes…and those scorpisnakes." Then he said, "It's Ninja o'clock!" Randy pulled the mask over his face and the cloth swirled around him. He pulled out a smoke bomb and said, well, "SMOKE-BOMB!" The red cloud swirled around and when it cleared everyone was coughing and Randy had disappeared. "Man, those things stink," Dipper exclaimed.

"Ok robots, I have no idea what your doing here, but I'm going to stop it!" Randy pulled out his sword and sliced the robo-apes in half with ease. "NINJA SLICE," he shouted as cutting through the last robo-ape. Randy then flipped on top of a scorpisnake robot but it shook him off. It then pinned Randy against a tree. Randy sliced the tree and was able to get out of the way before the tree fell down. When it did, it landed on top of the Scorpisnake. Howard, Mabel, and Dipper ran outside. "So bruce," Howard exclaimed. Randy put his sword away and started walking when he felt a sharp pain in his ankle. "Ow…wonk! I sprained my ankle," he said bending down. He took off his mask and Dipper and Mabel helped him inside and layed him down on the down on the sleeping bag. They then put an ice pack on his ankle. It was getting late so everyone went to bed.

"Viceroy, YOUR PLAN FAILED AGAIN," McFist yelled. Viceroy rolled his eyes. "Sorry, but the Ninja is injured so we can easily capture him," Viceroy said. McFist smiled. "SEND IN ANOTHER ROBOT ATTACK," McFist shouted. Viceroy rolled his eyes. "Hannibal, it's 1:32 in the morning. The robots are recharging." "Fine…SEND IN THE ROBOTS FIRST THING TOMMOROW THEN," McFist shouted.

The next morning everyone woke up and ate breakfast. Randy and Howard watched as Dipper and Mabel did a syrup race when they heard a crash outside. Everyone crowded around the window when they saw a group of robo-apes and a scorpisnake terrorizing tourists. "It's Ninja-" Randy started to say when Howard cut him off. "Hold on a second Cunningham," he said. "Your ankle is sprained and if they catch you they'll know your identity and it's game over." Randy sighed. "Wait a minute," Mabel said. "What if someone else pretended to be the Ninja so even if they get caught, nothing bad will happen to them because they'll know they can't be the Ninja because they're from Gravity Falls?" Everyone looked at Dipper. "Wait, what?"

"There's no way I'm doing this, no!" "Oh come on Dipper," Mabel said. "Do it for science!" "THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH SCIENCE," he shouted. Randy handed him the mask. Dipper looked at it and finally put it on. The cloth swirled around him and he felt as if he had the ability to do flips and jumps. Dipper pulled out a smoke bomb. "Uh… SMOKE BOMB!" Dipper appeared outside. Randy's Nomicon glowed. Randy sat down only to fall on the floor when he opened the book. He landed on the floor in the Nomicon with a thus and rolled into the Nomicon's lake. He swam to the surface. "Ok… I see you're angry." A flock of birds flew by and they left a trail of words saying, "_A Ninja must to protect the innocent, not have the innocent protect them.__" _Randy sighed. Then he realized what he just did. "Oh man, Nomicon I'm sorry, but what do I do?" "_A ninja must protect the innocent_" was underlined. Randy was sent out of the Nomicon. Randy ran outside to see an unconscious Dipper being carried away by some robo-apes. Randy face palmed and ran after the robo-apes but they got away. "Oh man…this is so wonk."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own RC9GN or Gravity Falls

"Ugh…." Dipper moaned. "What happened?" The room he was in was dark. He looked around as his eyes adjusted. He noticed he was in a cage. Dipper pulled out his sword and tried slicing the bars. The bars weren't even scratched. "Don't waist your time," a voice said. "I designed those bars with a rare stainless steel direct from…" Dipper tuned him out. He began thinking of how he let Randy down. He began to wonder what would happen to him and Gravity Falls. He began to think- "Hey are you even listening to me?!" "Huh? Oh no I wasn't listening," Dipper said. "Ugh… anyway my boss will see you in fifteen minutes to find out your identity and destroy you, have a nice day," the voice said. Dipper sat down. He saw a man looking at him. He was short and had puffy hair. "_It can't be fifteen minutes already," _he thought. He strained his eyes for a better look. _"It can't be, what is he doing here-" _His thoughts were cut off. "So you're the ninja of Norrisville, your quieter than I thought. McFist described you as a loud, obnoxious, teenager that makes meaningless puns when stabbing robots." Dipper was silent. The man rolled his eyes and walked away, his hair bouncing up and down each step.

"_What the heck is Gideon doing here?! Gideon and McFist must have made an alliance… this is more serious than I thought." _Later, McFist came in. "Well Ninja looks like I've finally won," he said. "Now I will finally know who you are, and I will get my reward," he exclaimed. Some robo-apes came in and unlocked the cage. Dipper tried to run away but the robo-apes grabbed him. McFist walked up to him and pulled off his mask. The suit disappeared, and there Dipper was awkwardly standing. "Who the juice are you," McFist asked. "I'm Dipper Pines and I'm not the Ninja so if I could maybe get a ride home…" Dipper asked slowly. "Well I guess that's OK-," Viceroy cut McFist off. "Wait, if we keep the boy here, the real Ninja will come to save him," Viceroy said. McFist nodded and the robo-apes shoved Dipper back into his cage. "You're not going anywhere," he said. McFist left taking the mask with him. Dipper sighed. He knew this was a bad idea, now he put Norrisville in danger! He remembered Gideon and realizes that Gravity Falls could also be in danger.

**I know this is a short chapter but I'll post the next soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own RC9GN or GF (I think that's clear)

Randy ran as fast as he could, which wasn't very fast since he had a sprained ankle. He didn't see the robo-apes anywhere. He kept running when he looked up. It was McFist's hovercraft and it was landing. Randy pulled his hood over his head and put on big sunglasses. No body in the Pines family had his size clothes and he was DEFINITELY not going to where Dipper's shorts or Mabel's sweaters so he hoped McFist wouldn't recognize his outfit. Randy went over to the hovercraft when he saw an air vent. He carefully removed the grate and crawled inside. He heard creaking. "Oh juice," he shouted as the vent broke beneath him. Randy had landed in a room full of robo-apes. The robo-apes sounded the alarm. "Oh boy, not good," Randy said to himself.

Randy tried punching a robot. "SHWEET NINJA THAT HURT," he shouted in pain. Apparently bare fists and metal don't mix. The robo-apes laughed at him. The robo-apes pressed a button and white smoke filled the room. Randy coughed and started to get drowsy. His legs stopped working and he fell to the ground and fell asleep. The smoke cleared and the Viceroy was holding Randy. Viceroy looked down at the boy. He stopped the alarm. He looked back at Randy. His hand hovered over the sunglasses and hood. "_I can't do this," _he thought. "_He's just a boy…there must be so much pressure on him." _A wave of guilt washed over him. "I'll just get this over with and give him to McFist," he said to himself as he walked away.

He walked into McFist's office carrying Randy. He put him in a cage. "Hannibal," he said. "I think we got the ninja." McFist looked at Randy. "YES! WE GOT HIM! MY PLAN WORKED," he shouted. Randy started to come too. "Hello Ninja, it appears I've finally wo-," he started to say. "Yea, yea. Where's Dipper?" "Your friends fine, but any wrong moves and he won't be." Randy glared. "But don't worry, we'll let him go after we destroy you." Randy sighed. He failed. He failed Norrisville. He failed Gravity Falls. He failed his friends. He looked around McFist's office. He didn't think it would end this way, not in the hands of McFist. He noticed something on McFist's desk, which wasn't too far away. The Ninja mask. When the robo-apes opened the cage to reveal his identity, Randy made a mad dash for the desk. Once again it wasn't very fast but the desk wasn't too far away. He grabbed the mask and put it on. He pulled out the sword and sliced the robo-apes. "GET HIM," McFist yelled. The Ninja half imped and half ran out of the room. He passed a room that was labeled "_Security Camera Video Room." _"Bingo," he said.

He entered the room and scanned each TV. Finally, he found the room Dipper was in. But something was wrong. VERY wrong. "Why is there a triangle guy and a puffy haired man threatening Dipper," he asked himself in shock.

**(Yes I know this chapter sucked but I couldn't think of anything. Stay tuned!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Sorry it's taking so long, but ill try to post more often. I'm suffering from writer's block, but inspiration hit me this morning so I hope you enjoy!)**

Once again, Randy was limp-running. He had no idea who that puffy haired man was or who the triangle guy was, but he was positive they weren't good guys. Finally, he got to the room Dipper was being held. "What's going on here," he asked even though it was pretty oblivious what was going on. There was a yellow triangle guy strangling Dipper, how much more oblivious can it get? "I'm in the middle of something Ninja," the triangle dude said while levitating a table and flinging it at Randy. He dodged. "Let him go," he shouted. He jumped at the triangle man and tried to slice him but he teleported to the other side of the room. Dipper fell to the ground. He was unconscious. Randy picked him up and smoked bombed. "SMOKE-BOMB," he shouted and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Randy and Dipper appeared back at the front of the "_Mystery Shack._" Finally, Dipper began to wake up. "Wha- where am I," he asked. "Your back at the Mystery Shack," Randy told him. Dipper nodded. He started to feel his vest thing when a wave of shock jolted through like a lightning bolt. "Where is it?! Where is it," he fretted. "Where's what," Randy asked in shock of his sudden question. "My book," he cried, "It's an old book that's filled with secrets and mysteries! It's really important to me and I'll do ANYTHING to get it back!" Randy, knowing how he felt when he lost his Nomicon decided to help. "Don't worry Dipper," he said. "We'll get it back." Dipper replied with a simple nod.

Mabel and Howard came rushing out of the _Mystery Shack. _ "Dipper!" She shouted. "Are you ok?!" Dipper nodded. "But I think Gideon has the journal," he said slowly. "That's terrible," she cried. Randy started putting the pieces together. "Was Gideon that midget with the puffy hair that was ordering that big triangle guy around," he asked. Dipper nodded. "He must be a shoob," Howard insulted. There was silence for a while. As the sun started to set everyone went inside gloomily and went to bed. The next day, Randy's ankle was better and everyone got ready to get Dipper's book back. Randy slipped the mask on and put the Nomicon in one of his pockets, Mabel put on a sparkly black sweater with white words that say, "_I'm serious _:)", Howard put on his grave puncher gloves, and Dipper put on his hat. **(Yep, that's all he did. Dipper's not much of a dress up guy. O_o) **"Let's do this," Dipper said. Everyone nodded and headed to McFist's hovercraft. "What's plan Randy," Howard asked. "Why don't you come up with a plan for once," he asked. There was silence, Howard and Randy broke out in laughter. "Ha! Yea I know, so the plan is," Randy said catching his breath from laughing too much. "So Howard and Mabel, you guys go distract the robo-apes over there," he said pointing at some robo-apes. "While me and Dipper retrieve the journal. We'll all meet back at the _Mystery Shack." _Everyone nodded.

Later, the plan took place. Howard and Mabel threw some rocks at the robo-apes. "HEY YOU SHOOBS," Howard shouted. The robots looked at him. Howard then threw some "Yo Mama" jokes at the robo-apes, which caused them to get angry. The robo-apes then chased Howard and Mabel around the hovercraft. "I hope *pant* that *pant* Randy and Dipper *pant* get the book back soon, " Mabel said.

Meanwhile, Randy and Dipper crawled through a vent. "I hope this isn't the same vent that collapsed before," Randy said. Sure enough, the vent collapsed and they landed in a room filled with A TON of robo-apes. Randy face palmed. Randy pulled out his sword. Robo-apes launched themselves at Randy, but Randy sliced ten of them in half at once. Dipper… not so lucky. "YAH," Dipper said as he punched a robo-ape…it only made a tiny little dent. "Owwwwww," he cried in agony. Randy turned around to see if he was ok when a robot took him by surprise and punched him. "NINJA," Dipper shouted, knowing better than to say his name. Randy fell on the ground, unconscious. The robots picked him up and carried him out of the room. The robots must've glitched because they totally forgot about Dipper. Dipper then secretly followed them. The robots walked into the science lab where Viceroy was working on something. Viceroy turned around and gasped when he saw the robo-apes holding the Ninja he dropped the bottle of some liquid in shock which splattered all over the floor. The shatter woke Randy up. He realized he was being held by robo-apes, so he kicked and sliced them…they exploded. "Ok Viceroy," he said turning to Viceroy. "Where's Gideon?" "Ohhhkrooton11…Gideon," Viceroy said slowly while secretly grabbing a remote behind his back and pressing a button which called some more robots and McFist. "Gideon is…" he said stalling. Moments later McFist, some scorpisnakes, and some robo-apes holding Dipper, Mabel, and Howard came in. Randy gasped. Things were not looking good for Randy.

**(Yep, it's a cliffhanger! Don't worry, I'm starting the next chapter right now! I really hope you will like it! Hint: have you ever wondered what your opposite selves would be like? As if… they're from another dimension? :D) **


	5. Chapter 5

**(Here's the epic chapter!)**

"Let them go," Randy shouted to McFist "Why would I do that?" "I don't know," Randy said. "That's just usually what hero's say to villains!" Everyone face palmed. "GET HIM," McFist ordered. Scorpisnakes came running after Randy. He back flipped behind them and kicked them into Viceroy who panicked and pressed a random button, which started to fire the ray gun that sent Randy to Gravity Falls in the first place. "NINJA LOOK OUT," Howard shouted breaking free of the robo-apes grasp. The ray gun opened a portal, which sent them to another dimension…again. "AHHHHHHH," they shouted, and then disappeared through the portal.

Randy appeared on the ground along with Howard. "Ugh….," he said. They looked around. "It looks like Norrisville…but it's so different," Howard said. That's when it hit Howard. "Wasn't the tree on the other side of the rode," Randy mumbled. "Randy," Howard said tugging his shirt collar. "And how come everyone who's nice is acting mean," he mumbled again. "Randy," said tugging his jacket a little harder. "And why-" "RANDY," Howard shouted in his ear nearly tearing off his jacket. "WHAT THE JUICE IS IT HOWARD," Randy shouted back waving his hands in the air. Howard pointed at a Ninja who was beating up somebody. The Ninja looked exactly like Randy, only the scarf was blue. Randy gasped. "WE'RE IN ANOTHER DIMENSION HOWARD," he shouted. "Ya think," Howard asked. Randy slipped on his mask and ran over to the blue ninja. "NINJA KICK," he shouted as he kicked the opposite Ninja. "Run," he told the people who were being threatened by the Ninja. They ran off. The blue Ninja took out his sword and sliced at Randy, nearly decapitating him. Randy ducked. "WOAH," he shouted in shock. He pulled out his sword and they clashed together. "Who are you," the evil Ninja asked. "I'm Randy Cunningham," he swung his sword, knocking it out of the evil Ninjas hand. "9th grade Ninja." The evil Ninja took out his nun-chucks and knocked the sword out Randy's hand and grabbed it, then he back flipped and got his own. "No, I'm Randy Cunningham," the evil Ninja said. The opposite Randy sliced but Randy back flipped. Eventually, the two Randy's were inside the High school fighting.

"Give up already," the evil Randy said. They were on top of the roof now. "Never," Randy said. "How could you attack innocent students?" The evil Randy paused. "Because I was chosen too." The evil Randy threw a ninja ring. Randy dodged and now he was on the very edge of the school. As Randy was off balance, the evil Randy ran straight at him, knocking them both off the building. They plummeted down off the building but right before they hit the ground, the evil Randy grabbed the flagpole with his scarf and landed safely as the other Randy hit the ground, HARD. Howard, who had watched the whole thing, was dumbfounded. The Ninja never losed. "CUNNINGHAM," he shouted as he ran up to his friend. Randy just lay there. "Cunningham?" He asked. His Nomicon glowed. Howard took it and laid it on the ground. "Uh…Nomicon," Howard asked nudging the book with his foot. The book shot open and red light swirled around Randy. "WHAT THE JUICE," Howard said. He then realized that it was "The art of healing." Howard watched as the red light faded and Randy sat up. "That was… THE CHEESE," he shouted happily. Randy hugged the Nomicon and slipped it back in one of his pockets. Howard gave a sigh of relief. "So where'd the other Ninja go," asked Randy. The two friends looked around. "I don't know, he just…vanished," Howard said. "But I think the more important question is," Howard said. "How do we get out of this dimension?"

**(I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's a bit more violent then the others so if that bothers you please tell me! Please comment, review, criticize, etc.! I could really use any ideas or criticism you have! New chapters coming soon!) **


	6. Chapter 6

**(Here's the new chapter!)**

"So tell me why we're going to ask Viceroy for help again," Howard asked. "Because, if the Viceroy from our dimension invented a machine that sends people to other dimensions, maybe the Viceroy here would have one," Randy explained. Randy took out his Nomicon. "Can you believe I almost died," Randy said to Howard. Howard shrugged not showing that he really cared. Finally, Randy and Howard got to McFist Industries. Randy slipped on the mask. "Ok, lets do this," he said. He and Howard ran into McFist Industries since there were no robo-apes that were around to destroy the Ninja. Fortunately, it wasn't that hard to find Viceroy's office. They went inside. "Viceroy-," Randy was cut off. "AAAH! Ninja! Please don't hurt me," Viceroy said putting his hands in front of his face. "Don't worry, I'm not who you think I am," he said. "Well…sort of. I'm still the Ninja, I'm from an alternate dimension that's opposite from this one which my friend and me are trapped in," he said. Viceroy nodded. Randy explained what happened. "…And now I'm talking to you." Viceroy nodded thoughtfully. "So lucky for you I have been working on something," Viceroy said pulling off a tarp. "That's it," Howard exclaimed. "Now let's fire that thing up!" "There's one problem though," Viceroy said. Randy's heart sank. "What would that be?" "It doesn't work," Viceroy said sighing.

_ the Gravity Falls Dimension…_

Dipper and Mabel still couldn't believe what just happened. "_What am I going to do," _Dipper thought. "_Randy and Howard just- disappeared! And now robo-monkeys or whatever they're called are leading us to Gideon! Ugh… Plan…need a plan."_ Dipper looked around. That's when it hit him. "Hey Mabel," Dipper whispered. "Yea, Dipper?" "Remember when I said that graffling hook was completely useless? I take that back." Mabel's eyes sparkled and smiled happily and excitedly. "GRAFFLING HOOK," she shouted while shooting the graffling hook through the robo-apes head, which exploded. "Let's go get the journal back," she exclaimed.

_Back at the opposite RC9GN Dimension…_

"What do you mean the portal doesn't work," Randy asked. "I press the button, nothing happens," Viceroy said. "I KNOW YOU'RE HERE RANDY," a voice said from down the hall. "Is that…" Howard asked. "It is," Randy said nodding worriedly. He put his Nomicon on Viceroy's desk. The evil Ninja smoke bombed into the room.

"SO MAKE THE MACHINE WORK," Howard said nearly screaming at Viceroy. Viceroy got to work as Randy pulled out his sword. "So what dimension were you two in last,' Viceroy asked Howard as Randy fought the evil Ninja in the background. "Uhh some shoobed out place called Gravity Falls. "Viceroy nods and starts typing something in his computer. Viceroy presses a button. The portal starts forming but then fizzles out. "See! I told you it doesn't work," Viceroy said sadly. Howard looks at Randy, then at Viceroy, then back at the machine. "I may not me a tech guy but SWEET cheese I am a video game guy when wiring video game consoles," Howard said. **(What? I couldn't think of anything…) **Howard starts grabbing wires and yanking them out and trying to put them in. Randy flips by. "HOWARD, WHAT THE JUICE ARE YOU DOING," Randy shouted. "I'm trying to make this stupid thing work," Howard said pounding the machine and hitting a button. "Howard, I know you better than anyone and you do not know the first thing about-" The portal started forming. "Well let's go Cunningham," Howard said waving at the portal. Howard went through the portal and Randy was about to when Viceroy said something to him. "Randy, please promise me you'll come back and save us later." Viceroy said to him. Randy nodded determinedly. "I promise," he said stepping through the portal. The portal closed behind him.

They appeared back in Gravity Falls. They fell onto the ground. "That place was soooo wonk," Howard said. Randy nodded. He still couldn't believe he promised to go back there. "_What was I thinking?! I almost died… But thank goodness I didn't thanks to the- NOMICON!" _Randy felt all his pockets. It wasn't there. Then he remembered something.

_**Flashback**_

"Is that…" Howard asked. "It is," Randy said nodding worriedly. Randy put the Nomicon on Viceroy's desk. The evil Ninja smoke bombed into the room.

_**Flashback ends…**_

"….and so that's why we're never going back there," Howard said finishing a story. "HOWARD," Randy shouted. "Were you even listening to me?!" "No, we need to go back there," Randy said panicking. "WHAT?! Why," Howard said. "I left the Nomicon there," Randy said face palming. Howard face palmed. "OK, but first things first, where's Dipper and Mabel?" "OH MY NINJA, there still at McFist's-" Dipper and Mabel came walking through the bushes holding a slightly battered up book. Randy and Howard ran up to them. "Thank cheese you're ok!" Dipper and Mabel gave a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness you're ok too," Mabel said. They all hugged. "So is it over? I mean, other than getting you home," Dipper asked. Randy shook his head sadly and explained what happened. "Why do these things always happen to us…"

**(Hey people! Tell me if you like this chapter because more maybe coming soon! I MIGHT post a new chapter today but if not it might be the day after or a couple days after tomorrow since it's gonna be…. CHRISTMAS! Happy Holidays!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(Here's a little short chapter to add a tiny little bit of drama for later books O_o that's right, there will be more)**

"Master, the other Randy and his chubby friend got away…but I was able to retrieve this," the evil Ninja said passing a red and black book with a green Ninja in the middle to the woman with the blue hair and a black streak in it. She also wore a black cape, but the inside was a pale yellow that looked like the pages of the Nomicon. **(Yes I saw a picture of this online so if you see it online just imagine it except with blue instead of red.) **"Well done my Ninja, now we can finally figure out the secrets." The woman tried opening the book but it wouldn't budge. The woman glared at the Nomicon. "Grr… it appears we may need that boy after all…" "Shall I capture him," the opposite Randy asked. "Not yet…when the time is right…"

**(Yes I know, SHORT. But you'll have to be patient because this'll be in the second book…anyway…MERRY CHRISTMAS! Well, it will be tomorrow…I hope I get skylanders…or maybe Pokémon Rumble U? OR MAYBE- oh wait still typing. Uh…yea…stay tuned!)**


End file.
